


Antinomy

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: BDSM!Gallavich [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Punishment, Safeword Use, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub!Ian, Subdrop, Verbal Humiliation, dom!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good boy," Mickey breathed, running a hand over Ian's bare ass and pinching lightly.  "Damn, I love your ass.  Gonna eat you out after this." </p>
<p>"Fuck, Mick, please just-"</p>
<p>Ian was cut off my a hard slap.  "You're gonna count.  I think ten'll be good, yeah?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antinomy

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot any tags, lemme know. 
> 
> Shoutout to Willow for giving suggestions/telling me I'm fantastic/unknowingly breaking me outta my writer's block.
> 
> The subdrop in this is pretty heavy.. might be triggering? Do note, though, that the safeword isn't ignored, it just isn't reacted to fast enough, which partially causes the subdrop.

Mickey reached across Ian to pluck the remote off the arm of the couch.  He muted the television.  "Okay," he started, "what gives?"

  
Ian gave Mickey his best 'I don't know what you're talking about' look.  "What?"

  
"You're on edge and jittery," Mickey accused.  He let out a breath and sofented his expression.  He glanced down the hallway to make sure Mandy hadn't come out of her room.  He laid a hand on Ian's knee.  "Talk to me," he probed gently.

  
Ian twisted the cuff of his plaid shirt sleeve in between his fingers.  "Ya know, Fi won custody."

  
"You told me that already."

  
Ian stared at the floor and chewed on the inside of his cheek.  "She's having some kinda celebratory party or somethin'."

  
Mickey quirked an eyebrow.  "Okay?"

  
"She told me to bring the guy that's the reason I'm never home. "  Ian eyed Mickey from under his eyelashes.

  
Mickey nodded slowly.  "So you're inviting me?"

  
"Yes," Ian breathed.

  
Mickey bunched his lips together in thought.  "Okay."

  
"Okay?  I mean, just like that?"

  
Mickey shrugged.  "Yeah, I mean," he grinned devilishly, "there's somethin' you'll have to do."

  
Ian blew out a breath through bunched lips.  "Okay," he murmured, his eyes jumping from Mickey's mouth and back to his eyes.

  
"C'mere," Mickey said, his hand landing on the back of Ian's neck to pull him foward.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ian squirmed in his seat and gasped when the butt plug Mickey had stuffed in him hit a _particularly_ good spot.

  
"Be still," Mickey mumbled under his breath, not taking his eyes off Debbie, who was in the middle of a lively story.  He picked his beer bottle up from the table, glancing at Ian as took a drink.  

  
Ian clamped his teeth down on the inside of his cheek to keep from whining.  Mickey raised eyebrows at him and Ian nodded.  He was okay.  He just needed to-  Nope, nope, nope.  His entire body protested when he tried to adjust himself so he'd be more comfortable.

  
"Ian?" Fiona questioned, her voice full of concern.  "You okay?"

  
Ian's mouth dropped open to give an answer as he leaned foward to rest his elbows on the table.  He was pretty sure his eyes crossed in pleasure.

  
"S' just been a long day, right, Gallagher?"  Mickey provided as he studied Ian's face, amusement dancing in his eyes.

  
"Yeah," Ian agreed quickly, snatching up his beer and chugging the rest of it.  "M' pretty tired, actually."  He rose from the table, grabbing Mickey's elbow and dragging him to his feet.

  
Fiona got to her feet and stuck at her hand to Mickey.  "It was nice to meet you.  Officially.  Don't be a stranger."

  
Mickey nodded curtly and gave her an awkward smile when she insisted on him taking wrapped-up leftovers home.

   
Ian kept glancing nervously at Mickey as they walked home.  Mickey had his hands stuffed deep into his coat pockets and was chewing on the edge of his mouth, his tongue darting out occasionally and making Ian almost pant with want.

  
"Are you mad at me or something?" Ian asked as he slid his coat from his shoulders once they were home.  

  
"Never told you it was time to leave," Mickey said simply, shooting Ian a look that went straight to his mostly hard dick.  

  
"I..I just.."

  
"I know, you were uncomfortable.  That was the whole point."  Mickey moved into the kitchen and two bottles of water from the fridge.  He handed Ian a bottle as he settled down on the couch.

  
Ian remained standing, unsure.  "Are you gonna.. like, punish me?"

  
The corner of Mickey's mouth quirked up.  He took a sip of water.  "Might."

  
Ian gulped.  "I thought we weren't gonna do things I didn't like."

  
Mickey eyed him.  "We're not."

  
Ian set the bottle of water down on the coffee table with a light thud.  "Well, I don't like this."

  
Mickey studied his face as he drank down his water.  "Which part?"

  
"Any of it."

  
"Be more specific, Gallagher."

  
Ian rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling, thinking.  "I don't like being frustrated."

  
"What else?  And sit down, would ya?  You're makin' me nervous."

  
Ian sat gingerly next to Mickey, trying not the jostle the object his asshole was twitching around.  "I don't like it when you're disappointed in me," he mumbled, staring down at his hands.

  
Mickey reached over to tug on Ian's hand, gripping it in both of his own.  "Look at me.  You are never a disappointment.  Ever."  Ian just nodded, knowing disagreeing would be futile.  "If you wanted to stop, all you gotta do is safeword, man."

  
Ian shook his head, avoiding Mickey's eyes again.  "I don't wanna."

  
"Why not?"

  
Ian sighed.  "I want you."

  
Mickey smirked.  "You can still have me, Gallagher."

  
"I want you **your** way.  Not mine."

  
Mickey let go of Ian's hand so he could squeeze the ginger's knee.  "Good boy.  But you can still stop it for whatever reason.  You know that, right?"

  
Ian nodded.  "But..just.. Can you not punish me?  I know I disobeyed, but..."

  
Mickey ran his hand up Ian's thigh until it covered the outline of the Gallagher's partially hard dick.  "Hmm.  Sure you don't want me to spank you?"  

  
Ian's cock jumped under Mickey's touch.  "I... I.."

  
Mickey squeezed lightly before pulling away.  Ian whined at the loss.  "Don't worry," Mickey said.  "I'd never do anything you don't want.  You know that."

  
"I just..."

  
"Or," Mickey started gruffly, in the voice he knew turned Ian on, "do you actually want it?"

  
"I, uh.. Jesus, Mick, I can't think around you," Ian said, laughing breathlessly.

  
"Sorry," Mickey said around a smirk.  "But I can make it feel good, ya know.  It doesn't have to be a punishment."

  
"You should punish me, though.  I didn't listen."

  
Mickey shrugged.  "I can forgive some things.  S' not like I _told_ you we weren't leavin' yet."

  
"I would have listened if you had."

  
"I know."

  
Ian picked at a hangnail on his finger.  "Feels wrong for you to not punish me."

  
"Well, then.  Jeans off, over my lap."  Ian stood to comply, fumbling with the button of his jeans.  "Hurry the fuck up, Gallagher," Mickey snarled.  "We haven't got all day.

  
Ian stepped out of his jeans and hesitated with them in his hand.  "Can you... I mean, uh.."

  
"What?" Mickey snapped at him.

  
"Can I take my boxers off too?"

  
Mickey smirked sexily at him.  "If you want."  Ian slid out of the cloth, his now fully hard cock bobbing obscenely.  "C'mon.  Over my lap," Mickey instructed, patting his thighs.  Ian eased down, his ass spasming something awful now that the cool air was hitting it.  "Mmm, I forgot about that," Mickey groaned as he traced the plastic with his fingernail.  "You want it in or out while I spank you?"

  
"I, umm.  S' up to you," Ian breathed, already panting.

  
"Think I'll leave it in.  Color?"

  
"Green."

  
"Good boy," Mickey breathed, running a hand over Ian's bare ass and pinching lightly.  "Damn, I love your ass.  Gonna eat you out after this."

  
"Fuck, Mick, please just-"

  
Ian was cut off my a hard slap.  "You're gonna count.  I think ten'll be good, yeah?"

  
"Yes, sir.  One."

  
"Mmm, you're practically gagging for it, aren't you?"  Mickey mocked as he whacked at Ian's pale ass again.

  
"Fuck.  Two."

  
"Didn't answer my question, slut." _Smack_.

  
"Ah.  Yes, sir, I love it.  Fuck.  Three."

  
_Smack_. _Smack_. _Smack_. "I know you do."

  
"Four, five, six.  Damn, Mick, this is hot."

  
_Smack_. "The fuck did you just call me?"

  
"Shit.  Sorry, sir.  Seven."

  
Mickey rubbed Ian's pink skin gently.  "Don't apologize, babe."  _Smack_.

  
"Yes, sir.  Eight."

  
"How's it feel, hmm?"

  
"Good.  I mean, it hurts, but fuck.  So good."

  
"Mm, good boy." _Smack_.

  
"Nine, sir."

  
"Damn, you're takin' this so well, Gallagher.  Last one, then I'll reward you, yeah?"

  
"Yes, yes, please."  _Smack_. "Ten."

"Good boy.  On your knees."

  
Ian slid off Mickey's lap and kneeled before him, hissing when his plugged and sore ass hit his ankles.  "Fuck," he gasped.

  
Mickey slid a hand through the red hair.  "Painful?"

  
"Only a little, sir.  I can handle it."

  
Mickey tugged his hair so Ian was looking into his blue eyes.  "Don't lie to me," Mickey warned.

  
"M' not, sir," Ian promised.  "I'm fine."

  
"Lemme know when you're not.  Reward time.  Color?"

  
"Green.  Please."

  
"Good boy.  Up here, straddle my leg."  Ian complied, cursing quietly when Mickey's boney knee caused the butt plug to go deeper into him.  "Feels good, doesn't it, baby?"

  
Ian dropped his head to Mickey's shoulder.  "Yes, sir."

  
"Here's what's gonna happen: you're gonna grind your ass down so that plug will be fuckin' you and I'm gonna jack you off.  Color?"

  
"Green," Ian moaned into Mickey shirt.

  
"Mmm, alright.  Start.  And be loud for me."

  
Ian rocked back slowly, throwing his head back in a silent groan.  "M-Mick."

  
"Yeah, good boy, just like that.  Don't stop, okay?"  Mickey reached between them and grabbed Ian's throbbing erection.  He started jacking him slowly.  "Talk to me, slut.  Come on, lemme hear you."

  
"Fuck, Mickey.  I just.. It feels so good.  You always know what to do.  I.. Shit." Ian suddenly stopped his movements.

  
Mickey gripped Ian's dick around the base.  "What're ya doin'?"

  
"I just.. I don't.. Can you just get me off?  I-"

  
"The only way you're gettin' off is like this, Gallagher.  Color?"

  
"I.. I don't.."

  
"Tell. Me. Your. Color."

  
"Green."

  
"Then get back to work."

  
"I.. I.. No."

  
Mickey released the ginger's cock completely.  "What did you just say to me?"

  
"I said no, sir."

  
"Get the fuck off me."

  
Ian pulled his leg his leg over and settled on the couch.  "Sir, I-"

  
"Turn around," Mickey interuppted.  "Show me what's in your ass."

  
Ian's brows bunched together in confusion, but grabbed the arm of the couch and swung around. 

  
Mickey reached up and wiggled the butt plug out of Ian's ass, causing the redhead to moan and gasp loudly.  "Now look at me."

  
Ian turned to meet Mickey's angry gaze.  "Please-"

  
"Shut the fuck up.  What's the rule about saying no?"

  
"Just let me-"

  
"No.  What is the rule about saying no?"

  
Ian sighed.  "I can't say no.  I can safeword, say red or yellow, but I can't deny you otherwise," he mumbled.

  
"Exactly.  And what did you do?"

  
"I said no," Ian mumbled, studying the floor.  He wanted to bring his knees up and wrap his arms around them, but he didn't want to make Mickey anymore mad than he already was.

  
"After you had already said what?"

  
"Green."

  
"Yeah." Mickey ran a hand through his hair.  "Fuck, you took your spanking so well.  I **wanted** to reward you, babe."

  
"M' sorry."

  
Mickey tutted at him.  "No use apologizing.  What's done is done."

  
"Are you gonna spank me again, sir?" Ian asked nervously.  "I don't know if my ass can take it."

  
Mickey moved away from Ian until there was a large gap between them.  "There are other punishments besides pain, Gallagher."

  
Ian whined in his throat and started to scoot closer.  His eyes widened when Mickey rose from the couch to sit in a chair even further away.  "Antinomy," he forced out.  "Antinomy," he said again, louder, when Mickey didn't move.  " **Antinomy**!" he yelled, pulling his legs up, resting his elbows on them so he could cover his ears.  He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked back and forth.

  
Mickey was beside him in an instant, pulling on his wrists.  "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered.  "You're fine.  I'm here.  Gallagher, damnit, look at me."

  
Ian cracked an eye and burst into tears, throwing his arms around Mickey and sobbing into his neck.  "M' so sorry.  I didnt' mean to.  I take it back.   Please, please.  I'm sorry, please."

  
"Hey," Mickey soothed, "you didn't do a damn thing wrong."  Mickey rubbed a hand over Ian's spine.  "You were perfect and wonderful.  **I'm** the one that's sorry.  I shouldn't've moved away from ya.  That was just cruel."

  
Ian shook his head.  "No, no, no.  I need to be punished.  I.. I-"

  
"Gallagher, you safeworded.  We're done playin' tonight, alright?  You're fine.  I've got you."

  
"I'm the worst sub in the world.  I'm sorry you got stuck with me.  I'm so-"

  
"Hey," Mickey cut in, putting his hands on either side of Ian's head and picking his head up so the Gallagher would see how serious Mickey was being.  "Don't _ever_ think that way.  You're perfect.  You're mine.  I love you.  Got it?"

  
Ian nodded, the look on his face still pitiful.  "M' sorry," he whimpered.

  
"Stop apologizing.  Babe, what you're feelin' is called subdrop.  Remember?  We talked about it.  S' my fault; I should've been paying closer attention.  Okay?  C'mere.  Lemme hold you."

  
Ian snuggled down into Mickey's chest and let another tear slip.  He swiped at his face roughly.

  
"Hey, if you gonna cry, go ahead.  S' fine."

  
"Don't make fun of me."

  
"I wouldn't.  Not for this."  Mickey tangled his fingers in Ian's hair and twists in comfortingly. 

  
"I think m' okay."

  
"As long as you're sure."

  
"Can I go to sleep?"

  
"Of course, babe.  We're gonna talk 'bout this, though."

  
Ian nodded into Mickey's neck.  "'Kay.  I love you, sir."

  
Mickey exhaled.  "I love you too."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> how does one end stories without it being awkward????


End file.
